lab_rats_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane
Jane is the middle child and the second oldest member of the Evil lab rats and was created by Douglas Davenport.She is the evil counterpart of Bree.She is 16 years old.She has a older brother Jason and baby brother Cameron.She is 1 year younger than Jason and 1 year older than Cameron.She is portrayed by Kate todd. Personality She is Brees counterpart while Bree is a typical teenage girl Jane is not althrough they both want to be normal and have chrushes on boys but Jane does not talk on cellphones she wants more quality time with Douglas and a diffrence is alot of boys ask her out and have a crush on her but she doesnt like almost any of them.And she like Bree still complains about her brother(Jason and Cameron).But she doesnt have a mom idol like Bree does.She can be very manipulative beacuse of her good looks and people underestimate her beacuse she is blond like she is dumb but has 4.0 but not as smart and intelligent as her brother Cameron or Brees brother Chase.She will step up for her siblings. Personality *Super speed:Jane like Bree can run so fast she cant be seen by others she can run over 400 hundred miles per hour like Bree they are the same speed.Jane beat Bree beacuse Douglas cheated. *Super jump:Jane can jump higher than a normal person.And can jump onto ceilings. *Mental navigation system:Jane can tell where to go using her super speed. *Anti cyclone:if Jane runs fast enough she can make a anti sonic cyclone if touches any cyclone effective against brees sonic cyclone. *Time slowing:If Jane runs fast enough can slow down time giving her more time to react. *Speed pulse:When Jane runs in circles and stops she can release pulses knocking things back opposite of Brees Vaccum generation. *Vocal manipulation:Jane can mimick other peoples voices and make varies sound effects. *Speed talking:Jane like Bree can talking at high speeds she can explain a plot of an episode in "2" seconds. *Speed typing:Jane can type at rapid speeds acording to her she can type all words in a minute. *Wall sticking:She can stick to wals like spider man but is still affected by gravity. *Super durability:Jane is very durable lasers that would kill a normal person only stun her. *Super agility:She can rapidly respond to change by adapting its initial stable configuration. *Martial arts:Jane is trained in hand to hand combat and is possibly better than Bree. *Enhanced strength:Althrough nowere near the level of her brother Jason strength Jane strength is enhaced and can carry both her brothers at ounce. Trivia *Jane is blonde and has long hair like Bree. She lives alone with her brothers and dad Douglas davenport. *She sleeps in a capsule like Bree. *She mocks bree by saying YOLO,which is Bree's thing and it irritates Bree.But Bree doesnt understand that Bree's YOLO means You Only Live Once and that Jane's YOLO means You Only Lose Once. *Bree calls Jane "Tacky Blond" Catchphrase Stealer or acronym:TBCS. *Jane calls Bree "Brunette nerd".Although she isn't. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Evil Lab Rats Category:Teams Category:Good Category:Bionic Category:Student